memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Mary Stewart
Mary Stewart was a Human female civilian in the 24th century. She was the daughter of Starfleet officer Jacob Stewart and his wife Marissa Stewart and the twin sister of Claire Stewart. Mary and her sister, Claire spent their teen years with their father on Deep Space 12 where they developed an interest in writing, where Mary eventually becoming a novelist and Claire became a journalist. Having lost her mother when she and Claire were children, they had found maternal and caring figures in their stepmother Michelle Carson and Lyn. Mary got a first-hand look at war when a Federation colony was attacked by Nietzscheans. Amid the fighting and killing on Ajilon Prime, Mary helped out in the infirmary and was horrified to realize that war is not a romantic adventure. When trying to retrieve a generator for the infirmary, she became scared by shelling and ran away terrified. After wandering across a wounded soldier she was unable to save or help, she returned to the infirmary and hid during another Nietzschean attack as the hospital was evacuated. As the Nietzscheans entered the facility to give chase to those trying to escape underground, she grabbed a phaser and fired in panic, causing the ceiling to crash in on the Nietzschean, stopping their advance. At first she was hailed as a hero for having delayed the enemy and bought everyone else time to escape, but she revealed the truth and wrote an article about the fine line between courage and cowardice. Both Mary's father and twin sister were proud of her for what happened, but Mary was still scarred by the experience. Mary and her twin, Claire played prominent roles in the war against the Dominion. After the Second Battle of Deep Space 12, Mary elected to stay behind as a front line reporter on the war, reasoning that her and Claire's status as the daughters of the Emissary would prevent the Dominion forces from harming them for fear of angering the Bajorans. Claire wanted to leave the station to go with her father, but she stayed with Mary because she was also a front line reporter and Mary's partner-in-crime. Claire clashed somewhat with Weyoun, the Vorta leader of the Dominion forces aboard the station, while Mary tried playing peacemaker. Weyoun was disturbed by Mary's use of the word "occupation" in his reports for the Federation News Service to describe the nonaggression pact between the Dominion and Bajor and concluded that the twins was biased against the Dominion and refused to transmit his stories to the outside world for publication. When Claire insisted on freedom of the press, Weyoun smiled and replied, "Please, tell me you're not that naive." In -, Mary, Claire, and Norg were attacked by a Jem'Hadar ship and rescued by the USS Valiant, manned and captained by the Red Squad. The ship was originally on a training mission, but became trapped in Dominion space at the outbreak of the war. Although Norg immediately hit it off with the crew, the twins had reservations. The captain of the ship decided to carry out the original mission, and obtained information on a new Jem'Hadar battleship. They were able to complete their mission, but then the crew decided to attack the ship. The twins believed that this was a suicide mission. Captain Watters had the twins arrested and put in the brig. The Valiant was destroyed in the attack, with all hands killed except for the twins, Norg, and one crewman, all of whom escaped and were rescued by the USS Defiant. (DS9: "Valiant") When Captain Stewart took an indefinite leave of absence and left Deep Space 12 after the death of Jason Mitchell and the closing of the wormhole by a Pah-wraith who entered into the body of Gul Dukat, Mary returned to Earth with her father and sister to stay with her grandmother, Irina Stewart. After an assassination attempt on her father by a Pah-wraith cultist and a meeting with Emma McKenzie, she helped her father find the Orb of the Emissary on Tyree, which reopened the wormhole, freeing the Prophets. Mary then returned with her father to Deep Space 12, where she remained with Claire until the conclusion of the war. Category:Humans Category:Deep Space 12 residents Category:Reporters Category:Deep Space 12 personnel Category:Civilians Category:Twins